Takashi Komuro and His SexOPhone
by UrbanGuy-Active
Summary: The zombies' attack is finally over. Takashi is lonely so he decides to try out something new. Something that can at least get him somewhere. Read it and see for yourself what kind of turn does Takashi make to fill his emptiness.


It's been a while after the zombies' attack. The group had been disbanded. Currently, I was in a bar downtown to relax myself a little. Furthermore, I didn't even have anything to do.

Listening to the saxophone made me had a hard on. The seducing sound really made me feel like I was in heaven. So, I decided to buy one for myself. I went to the musical instrument shop nearby. There were damn lots of choice. Some were sexy, some were cuties and some were just amazing in their own way. Next, I looked at the prices. It was horrible. I felt like throwing myself into the drain and died in the most shameful way. They were all way too expensive.

As I was about to step out of the shop, I came across one tiny saxophone. I looked at the price and wow, it's just the thing that I was looking for. The saxophone with the cheapest price amongst them all. I called one of the staff there to take it out for me. He tried to recommend me something better but I had already made up my mind so I told him to print out the receipt. I paid the money and then brought my new saxophone home.

As a beginner, I didn't know what to do. I took the manual and began reading it. These were the steps written in the manual.

Hold your saxophone in the proper manner.

You can't play your saxophone straight away. You have to tune it first.

To tune it, you have to get the lower mouth all nice and wet (The lower mouth is where you blow the air in and the upper mouth is where the sound will come out.)

I did as I was told but when I reached step three, I hesitated a little bit. "What am I suppose to do?" I asked myself. I read the manual again and it told me to lick it. Oh shit, I never thought tuning up a saxophone would be this hard. However, I still did it. I stuck my tongue out and gently licking the lower lips of the saxophone. It was so amazing, the scent was so sweet and the taste was even sweeter.

After sometimes, an urge made me to lick it more intensely. I dug my tongue into the lower mouth of the saxophone and swirl it around inside out. The saxophone suddenly made some weird sound probably because I blew some air in unconsciously. My tongue rammed inside the saxophone lower mouth quite harshly for a little while. I tried sucking on it for a bit too.

Then, I noticed something. Some sort of juices was flowing out of the saxophone lower mouth. I tried to get rid of the juices by wiping my finger at that certain spot but it did exactly the opposite. Wait a minute! This was supposed to happen. I took the manual and looked at the next few steps.

Now that you are done with the lower mouth, you have to get the upper mouth ready as well. So you have to take your stick out.

I searched inside the bag for something that looked like a stick but they were none. May be, I have to buy it separately. I caught a glance at the next step. What's this?

GET YOUR MEAT STICK OUT FROM YOUR PANTS, YOU SHITHEAD! DON'T WASTE THE TIME. AFTER ALL, TIME IS GOLD!

Oh, now I got it. Ababbab… WHAT? Are you serious? My me….meat stick? I took my time thinking about it. It would be a waste of money if I just stopped right here so I proceeded as commanded. I took my penis out and then continued with the next step.

Put your meat stick inside the upper mouth and start sliding it in and out thoroughly. This is to clean the upper mouth so that there will be no disturbing sound later when you play it. BUT PLEASE BE REMINDED THAT YOU MUST NOT BLOW YOUR LOAD INSIDE THE UPPER MOUTH!

It was awkward. I began by putting the tips in. Slowly, I slid my stick inside since I did not want to break it. The saxophone was sucking me real good, as if. Anyway, I worked the saxophone upper mouth really toughly and all of a sudden I felt like squirting though I remembered what the guide said and because of that I took my stick out and released everything. It felt stupendous.

And now to the actual tuning. This will be the harder part of all. In this step, you have to insert your stick inside the lower mouth and pound it a few times. At the same time you have to tune it by pressing on the bulges on the body of the saxophone and listen to the sound. Keep doing it until you get it correct. You can listen to the sample of the sound in the DVD provided.

Definitely, this was the hardest step. Before I started tuning, I played the DVD to make sure nothing would go wrong. On the screen, I watched a few men pounding their stick inside their saxophone but that was not what my intention of watching this DVD but it did get me a little horny. I listened to the beautiful sounds created by the saxophones in the TV.

When the DVD ended, I hold my saxophone again and got myself ready to tune it. With confidence, I injected my stiff stick and slammed it like I had to. The saxophone did make a couple of strange noises but that didn't stop me. I kept on going and as I got the hang of it, I began pressing on the key. I tried to concentrate on the tuning but the pleasure kept taking me in once a while. I tried real hard and gradually my sticks started to become even bigger.

Oh, shoot! I couldn't hold it any longer. My pre- cum started to come out a little. Arghhhh!... With lots of will and determination, I restrained myself. Was it my imagination? Was I hearing things? The beautiful sounds that was flowing in the air, where did it come from? Ahhhnnn… AHhhhhHHhhh… Ahhhhhhh…. Then, I realized that it was my saxophone. I was so pleased that I shot all the semen I had stored inside my saxophone out of awareness and straight after that, I fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was already the next morning. I looked around and I was astounded to look at the condition it was in. It seemed like I had dirtied it and that mean that I had to clean it up again.

After a few years training, I decided to go pro. A lot of people loved my music. I became really famous. My life had changed and it was all thanks to my saxophone which I named it Rei Miyamoto in commemoration of my old friend.

Nothing felt better than blowing the lower mouth of my saxophone. -The end-


End file.
